


我爱你（却从未奢求任何祝福）| I Love You (Never Felt Like Any Blessing)

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Past Infidelity, Restraints, Sedative Use, Self-cest, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Kiss, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, hair petting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 2017年5月22日晚11点52分，Barry Allen在跑过海湾水面的中途突然停下，沉入冰冷的海水中。大约5秒钟之后，Savitar拖着浑身湿透，瑟瑟发抖的Barry离开了海面。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar, Past Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Past Barry Allen/Iris West - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	我爱你（却从未奢求任何祝福）| I Love You (Never Felt Like Any Blessing)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Love You (Never Felt Like Any Blessing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942299) by [Serenityreview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 文中出现的歌曲是Florence and the Machine的Heavy in Your Arms（译者：也是暮光之城3的插曲之一）。我在写这篇的时候一直在循环播放这首歌。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 我翻的时候也在循环这首！太上头了！
> 
> ps：歌词翻译源自网络

2017年5月22日晚11点52分，Barry Allen在跑过海湾水面的中途突然停下，沉入冰冷的海水中。大约5秒钟之后，Savitar拖着浑身湿透，瑟瑟发抖的Barry离开了海面。

“讲真，”时间残余向着这位中城的英雄嘶声抱怨道，“你到底在想什么？”

Barry颤抖着吸了一口气，试图解释点什么，但他的举动在Savitar将针头插进自己脖子的那一刻被打断了。对方给他注射了一些未知的液体。

“你干了什么！？”Barry惊呼出声，他感到四肢沉重，手脚开始不听使唤。

“镇定剂而已，别太担心。”Savitar将他从地上抱起，开始奔跑。

镇定剂起效的速度比时间残余想象中的还要快上不少。当Savitar将他安置在自己众多据点之一里那张老旧的沙发上时，Barry已经变得不省人事。或许他不应该对此感到太过惊讶，毕竟最近这段时间对于Barry来说的确是一段艰难的日子，为了拯救他那位心爱的前未婚妻而四处奔波，试图反抗注定的命运。Savitar记得那些噩梦；也记得那些数不清的无眠夜晚，计划着、期望着、祈求着，也许情况能有所改变。但没有什么会改变；他会确保这一点。

这位即将成神的男人盯着湿透了的Barry，叹了口气。如果另一个极速者死于体温过低，对他来说可没什么好处。他去找了一套备用的衣物，接着将对方的湿衣服脱了下来。在给Barry换上干净的衣服后，Savitar把一副超能力抑制器带在了闪电侠的手臂上。

时间残余坐了下来，将Barry的头挪到了自己的膝盖上，用手指顺着脸侧抚摸着二重身湿漉漉的头发。他喜欢过去自己那无瑕的皮肤，柔软，光洁，不像他。Barry不自觉地贴近他的触摸，使他露出了一个笑容。这可能是这位极速者在这段时间以来，休息得最长的一次了。

如今注视着过去的自己，他可以理解为什么Thawne曾一度将闪电侠奉若神明。对方所有力量都被埋藏在那瘦长的骨架与那张还带着少年气的面孔之下。说起Thawne，Savitar确信他是少数几个还记得最初时间线的人之一。

在那条时间线上，Barry在2014年的一个圣诞聚会上遇见了Iris，他们于2015年开始约会，并在2016年成婚。两人度过了4年幸福的婚姻生活，直到粒子加速器启动，爆炸所产生的闪电造成了闪电侠的诞生。

Thawne就是在那时出现的。说来确实讽刺，逆闪电最初只是闪电侠的一个来自未来的粉丝。或许用“粉丝”这个词来形容他不太恰当，Eobard Thawne是一个对闪电侠过分痴迷的家伙。就算他的偶像早已死去，他仍旧想出了来见对方的办法。他通过复制Barry获得超能力的那次事故，将自己也变成了一个极速者。

尽管如此，时间旅行也并非是一件简单的事情，他试过好几次才到达了正确的时间段。但就像俗话说的那样——永远不要和你的英雄见面，或者说在Thawne这里，永远不要对你的英雄产生依恋，并同他发展出深入的感情。Thawne对此太过投入，甚至想要把闪电侠独占，而Barry却因为出轨对自己的妻子感到内疚，终是与他断了联系，使得对方陷入疯狂。当然Thawne本就不是什么情绪稳定的光辉模范，可被自己的偶像和真爱拒绝依旧给了他巨大的打击，最终因此成为了逆闪电。

至少在最初的时间线上是这样的。在另外的一些时间线上，Thawne于愤怒中杀死了Iris，这并没有使他和Barry变得更加亲密，但他在那时已经不太在乎了。接着是Barry和Savitar的时间线，逆闪电在没有考虑后果的情况下企图杀死小时候的闪电侠，最初时间线上的闪电侠救下了小时候的自己，而使得逆闪电杀死了他们的母亲，由此创造出了一个完全不同的新时间线——Barry同West一家而并非自己的父母生活在一起，并逐渐长大。还有现在的这条时间线，Barry Allen试图重建最初的时间线，却导致了Savitar的诞生。

Barry动了动，睁开了眼睛，尝试着想要坐起来。Savitar拽住了抑制器，制止了对方的行动。

“你为什么要救我？”Barry问道。

Savitar闻言挑起了眉：“我不会放任‘过去的我’自杀的。”

“可Thawne还在四处乱窜。”Barry说。

Savitar露出了一个假笑，又接着说道：“淹死很痛苦。”

“是啊，确实如此，”Barry同意了，他用颤抖的手指拨弄着抑制器，“但我听说最终还是会归于平静的。”

“你不担心你的家人和伙伴会因此受到伤害吗？”Savitar感到惊讶。

Barry半心半意地耸了耸肩：“至少在当时看来似乎是个好主意。”

“当然了，”Savitar翻了个白眼，“你根本就没有细想过吧？”

Barry偏过了脑袋，避开了对方的视线。这就是他所给出的答案，Savitar明白了背后的暗示。他摇了摇头，再次用指尖按摩着Barry的头皮，嘴里轻声哼唱起一首熟悉的曲调。Barry认出了其中的旋律，他意识到那是自己的实验搭档在2010年的时候沉迷的一首曲子。

_My love has concrete feet_

_（我的爱坚定不移）_

_My love’s an iron ball_

_（我的爱坚毅如铁）_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_（将你紧紧包裹）_

_Over the waterfall_

_（飞跃瀑布）_

_I’m so heavy, heavy_

_（我是如此沉重，沉重）_

_Heavy in your arms_

_（在你的怀抱中沉溺）_

_I’m so heavy, heavy_

_（我是如此沉重，沉重）_

_Heavy in your arms_

_（在你的怀抱中沉溺）_

两道相同的声音在昏暗的房间里回响，等他们意识到自己在做什么之后，又不约而同地停了下来。

“你要把我关在这里吗？”Barry问道。

“不。”Savitar简单地回复。

“那为什么要给我带上抑制器？”

“这样你就不会再做什么傻事了。”他的时间残余恼怒地说。

Barry干巴巴地笑了笑：“现在说这个有点太晚了吧？”

“大概吧，”Savitar说，“但我必须保证我的成神计划里没有丝毫差错。”

“我们不是神。”Barry的语气里带着尖锐。

“你不是神，”Savitar纠正了他，“可我是，至少我很快就会是。”

“在你杀死Iris之后？”说这话时，Barry的语调近乎破碎。

“是的。”

“你怎么能这么做！？她是我——你一生的挚爱！”Barry几乎是喊了出来。

“她是 **你** 一生的挚爱，不是我的。”Savitar说。

“但我们拥有着同样的记忆。”Barry徒劳地反驳道。

“我们的确有着同样的记忆，”Savitar解释说，“我只是不认为她是我一生的挚爱。”

“为什么？”Barry问。

“也许你会对此感到惊讶，但并不是所有的Barry Allen都会爱上一个在15年间对他们的感情毫无觉察的女人。”Savitar用着让对方感到舒服的手法轻梳着Barry的发丝，Barry顺从内心地将自己的脑袋贴向时间残余的手掌。

“在最初的时间线上，你在2016年同她结婚，并于2020年成为闪电侠。你的父母都还健在，你是在Allen家的老房子里长大的，还拥有一条叫做Jett的狗。”

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”Barry的眼眶湿润了。

“为了证明一个观点，听着吧，”Savitar接着道，“你是在2021年遇见Eobard Thawne的。那是你第一次见到另一个极速者。他爱过你。”

Barry在听到最后一句话的时候合上了眼睛。

“他那时是真的爱你，你就是他的神明，为了你他什么都愿意做。”

“我做了什么？”Barry迟疑地发问，没有勇气面对所谓的真相。

“就像你在闪点里做过的那样，你上了他，很多次的那种。”

Barry的眼睛兀的睁开了：“我不会这么做的！”

“你确实做了，”Savitar肯定道，“但最终你还是对于瞒着你那亲爱的妻子而出轨的行为感到内疚，和Thawne断了联系。他没能很好地接受这一点。逆闪电就这么诞生了。”

“所以是我创造了他。”Barry郑重地道出了这个事实。

“是的，但反过来他也创造出了你目前所在的这条时间线。正如同我曾经说过的那样，因果之间的关系可是十分的微妙。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“我想说的是——爱情不过是一种负担罢了，看看它给你带来的这一堆麻烦吧。”Savitar回答说。

“那是——”Barry试图抗议，却一时间想不出什么反驳的话来。

Savitar轻声笑了：“无话可说了吗？”

“你打算让我整晚都呆在这里吗？”Barry再次尝试着震动手臂摆脱抑制器。

“我很确信外面天已经亮了，但是——不，我不打算这么做。”

“哈哈，真好笑。”Barry讽刺地说。

Savitar露出了一个假笑，以公主抱的姿势带着Barry穿过了城市，将这个英雄留在了S.T.A.R. Lab门外。

“今晚见。”这位即将成神的时间残余告诉他的本体，接着解除了对方的抑制器，并在Barry的唇上落下了一个轻柔的吻。

Barry还没回过神来，他的残余就离开了，只留下拖长的闪电痕迹，以及一句停留在耳边的轻声呢喃—— **我爱你** 。

_This will be my last confession_

_（这将是我最后的告解）_

_‘I love you’ never felt like any blessing_

_（我爱你却从未奢求任何祝福）_

_Oh-_

_（哦——）_

_Whispering like it’s a secret_

_（像诉说秘密般轻声耳语）_

_Only to condemn the one who hears it_

_（只惩罚那个听见的人）_

_With a heavy heart_

_（用一颗沉重的心）_

**「END」**

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有哪里读起来不对那就都是我的锅
> 
> 我的塑料英语翻译不出原文的美好呜呜呜
> 
> 膝枕摸头唱歌公主抱什么的太甜了吧（留下泪水


End file.
